


Taking a Break

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Ken thinks he and Daisuke should go on a little vacation, just so Daisuke can relax his poor body.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776727
Kudos: 13
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Free Day  
> For Daiken Week 2020

Ken sipped his wine, leaning back on the couch he was on as he watched the flurry of activity in front of him. It was interesting to see how people pleaded for more time when they really fucked up a job, hoping to fix their mistakes in exchange for keeping their lives. The man in front of him was on his knees, sobbing as he explained what had happened.

“I-I-I was trying t-t-to make the deal but that fucking bitch! She kept interrupting, making little snide comments about the way I dressed and how I was cheaping them on their shipment. That I got them the wrong guns and shit.” 

A sigh. “Is that why they left without buying anything? Because you didn't listen to me when I asked you to wear your black suit instead of that ridiculous red ensemble?” A long pair of legs crossed themselves and Ken raised an eyebrow, making the man pause before sobbing even harder. 

“I'm very sorry boss! I'll get them to come back and I'll make sure the deal goes through.” 

Ken smirked as Daisuke rolled his eyes, motioning with his head for his men to grab the man off the floor. He loved when Daisuke gave out punishments, it was just sexy seeing him take control. Daisuke interlaced his fingers, his chin resting on them as he watched the man almost piss himself as he took the time to think. 

“Take him to Taichi, he can certainly use a new body since I promoted Mimi.” 

Ken hissed, licking his lips as the pathetic grunt was pulled out of the room. Using Taichi as a punishment was very cruel since Taichi dealt in selling bodies, sexually of course. Seeing Daisuke rub his temples make Ken move, dismissing their guards as he made his way to his lover. His hands landed on Daisuke's shoulders, pressing down as he hummed a little lullaby. 

“You're so tense. We should go on a vacation and let Yamato watch over things. He'll whip everyone into shape. We can go to Maui or Bora Bora again. They had beautiful cabanas next to the water remember.” 

Daisuke pressed a kiss on the back of Ken's hand. “If I did that, I might not have anyone left. Remember when I left to go make negotiations with the Blue Dragon?” Seeing Ken made Daisuke snort, “He made seven people walk on their knees because they decided to joke about his hair. You think they would learn by now since he practically broke that trainee when he wanted to touch Yamato's hair.”

Ken ran this hands through Daisuke's hair as he chuckled. “But you have to admit that it was nice and quiet afterwards. Or you can leave this place to Sora for a while.”

“That I might do. She can get rid of the dead weight and bring in some new blood. The only problem is that she'll want her weight and Miyako's in designer bags.” 

“But she's worth every penny. Shall I call Hikari? I'm sure they'll be free for a nice dinner tomorrow. We can make it an intimate clan meeting.” 

Daisuke glanced up at Ken before turning to his paperwork, wrapping his arm around Ken so he would sit down on Daisuke's lap. “You're very insistent on taking a vacation but I suppose we are due for some relaxation. Go ahead and call Hikari and I'll let Taichi know he's a fresh body to work with for the next couple of months. God I could wring that man's neck for letting June influence Shu's decisions. Everyone knows how to deal with that witch.” 

Ken kissed Daisuke's neck, lingering around his ear. “I'll let Koushirou know to rearrange the meeting and make the deal himself. You know he'll ignore June and probably have Shu pay double for the inconvenience. You could buy me a nice cashmere sweater with that money.”

“Pfft I'll buy you anything you want and you know that. Just pick out the sweater you want and flash that pretty little credit card I got you. Make that two sweaters and go ahead and grab that coat you were eyeing earlier. You can wear that when we go out to your favorite restaurant tonight.” 

“You sound like you're my sugar daddy and not my boyfriend.” 

Daisuke gave Ken a flat look. “I would be your husband if you let me take you to America but you wanted to move slow. Now shoo, go make those plans and I'll wrap things up on my side so they don't bother us.” He tapped Ken's ass as he rose from Daisuke's lap, focusing on his work as Ken left Daisuke's office. 

Sometimes Ken wondered how he got here, becoming the boyfriend of Japan's rising mafia boss. It seemed like yesterday when his older brother died and he became the breadwinner of his family as his father lost job after job. And now his family was living well off while he got to follow his dream of becoming school teacher. As he stopped at a doorway where Yamato was joking around with Taichi and Jou was showing off his new collection of surgical tools to Mimi, he couldn't think of going anywhere.


End file.
